Esto es guerra
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Chloe vs Stacie, quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es guerra**

**Introduccion**

**Chloe's Pov**

Luego de nuestra victoria en las nacionales, decidimos que seria bueno festejar como grupo de ese gran logro. Todas las Bellas fuimos a parrandear a la casa de Amy.

Piscina.

Música.

Alcohol.

Bellas.

Beca ya había hablado con Jesse y había puesto punto final a una "relación" que no duro mas de dos horas, ya que según ella, al besarlo no sintió nada de lo que se supone que uno debe sentir cuando besa a alguien que realmente le gusta.

Por mi parte, no podría estar más feliz. Tengo el camino libre con Beca, me podre tomar el tiempo que quiero para conquistarla, se que ella también siente lo que yo cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Se que no podría negarlo.

Ahora mismo ella esta cantando alegremente con Cynthia, obviamente que ambas, como cada una de nosotras, ya estaban un poco tocadas por el alcohol ingerido. Se veía realmente hermosa sentada al borde de la piscina con su traje de baño de dos piezas, definitivamente ese verde manzana combinaba perfectamente con su color de piel.

Se da cuenta de que la estoy observando, mas sin embargo no se inmuta, la muy puta lo disfruta, debe tener un muy buen presentimiento de mis sentimientos por ella. Algún día de estos ella será mía y no se me va a poder escapar por más que quiera.

-Deberías ir a por ella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas- no vaya a ser que a alguien se le ocurra adelantarse- Stacie.

Definitivamente, esas palabras no se escuchaban en lo absoluto a un consejo o algo por el estilo. Debería tener cuidado con mi elección de palabras.

-Gracias por el consejo Stacie, lo tendré en cuenta-dije tratando de terminar con esa incomoda interacción.

-Oh, no, no era un consejo Chloe- una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro en ese momento- No me malinterpretes, pero deberías tomarlo mas como una advertencia que como un consejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Stacie?- mayor confusión que la mía en ese momento creo que es bastante improbable.

-El que avisa no traiciona Chloe, no quiero problemas. Pero me gusta Beca- oh, rayos- y no pienso dejártelo fácil, la quiero para mi y solo para mi.

Luego de eso, camino con paso firme hacia donde estaba Beca, le dio un prolongado beso en la mejilla y posteriormente se aventó a la piscina llamando aun más su atención.

Estaba en un gran aprieto, Stacie había puesto su blanco en mi Chloe. Debo admitir que jamás pensé que tendría que competir con una oponente de tales dimensiones, era peligrosa en todos los sentidos, no podría bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Pero finalmente seria Beca la que decidiría si quedarse con ella, conmigo o con ninguna. Pero si de una cosa estaba segura era de que en esta ocasión no me rendiría, lucharía hasta las últimas instancias por lo que quiero, no me dejare vencer así nomas.

La zorra quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esto es guerra**

**Chloe's Pov**

Era mi turno de llamar su atención, la que por derecho me corresponde, digo yo la conozco mucho mas que Stacie, ya la había visto desnuda y de vez en cuando tendía a meterme en la ducha de Beca para bañaros y cantar algunas canciones juntas. Muchas de esas veces he llegado a notar el rubor que aparece en sus mejillas disfrazado de calor por el agua caliente y no puedo negar que me parece lo mas tierno y hermoso del mundo.

Me saque mi pantalón corto y deje relucir en su totalidad a mi traje de baño de dos piezas, azul cobalto, uno de mis colores favoritos y se muy bien que también de Beca. Debía llamar su atención y este atuendo era perfecto.

Con un suave contorneo de caderas, me dirigí hacia ella, ya en mi segundo paso ella ya había puesto toda su atención en mi andar. Así me gustaba, que solo tenga ojos para mi, como debe ser.

Con un movimiento ágil y elegante, me senté a su lado, colocando estratégicamente mi mano en el borde para que hiciera contacto directo con la suya. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mi boca cuando sentí su cálida mano junto a la mía.

-Hola chicas-dije a las tres, Cynthia, Stacie y Beca-¿De que hablan?-pregunte con naturalidad, escondiendo las descargas eléctricas que siento por todo mi cuerpo cuando estoy cerca de ella, su sola presencia logra alterar todos mis sistemas, todos.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre cual de las Bellas es la mas atractiva- contesto frescamente Cynthia con esa involuntaria actitud del bronks.- Y sigo sosteniendo que es Stacie.

-A mi me parece que Beca es mucho mas sexy que yo, es decir, mírenla es la autentica y legendaria chica mala con la que cualquiera quisiera estar- dijo Stacie con una voz que sonó mas sexual de lo que jamás habría imaginado que una simple voz podría llegar a sonar.

-¿Tu que piensas Beca? ¿Concuerdas conmigo?- pregunto Cynthia a Beca, quien todavía seguía bastante confundida por las afirmaciones de la promiscua de Stacie.

-¿Qué pienso?-guardo silencio por unos tortuosos segundos, necesitaba saber su respuesta- Chloe, definitivamente. No me cabe ninguna duda de que ella es la más hermosa del grupo- dijo con un leve rubor en su hermoso rostro.

-Awwwww, Becaaa- admito que en ese momento no me fue posible contenerme, me lance sobre ella en un abrazo y bese su mejilla con un tierno ímpetu. Realmente esta chica me tenia muy de cabeza, no podía coordinar ni dos pensamientos cuando nuestros cuerpos rozaban.

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazadas en el suelo, ambas lo estábamos disfrutando, lo se, ella también reaccionaba ante mi piel. Era totalmente imposible que este sentimiento sea solo unilateral. Podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi oído, ella podía sentir la mía, los latidos de nuestros corazones coordinados, alcohol afectando nuestros sentidos pero al mismo tiempo haciéndonos más propensas a la desinhibición.

Definitivamente un momento perfecto, y como era de esperarse, alguien debía interrumpirlo por alguna estúpida ley universal. En este caso fueron Amy y las demás chicas, quienes cargaban con ellas las nuevas rondas de alcohol que íbamos a ingerir. Estaba bien, ya tendría otra oportunidad, aun quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de partir hacia las habitaciones.

…

…

…

-¿Qué tal va Chloe? ¿Has hecho algún avance con la delincuente?- a veces me pregunto de que lado esta mi "amiga".

Ya era entrada la noche y todas seguíamos alcoholizándonos, solo que habíamos pasado del patio hacia dentro de la casa. No es que hiciera frio, sino que las chicas insistían en hacer un diva-off, ya saben cosas de aca-borrachas.

-No es una delincuente Aubrey- dije en tono de reproche.

Por mi parte, solo tomaba alcohol en el sillón, luciendo mi cara de pan a juego con mi traje de baño. Realmente estaba muy frustrada, ya que al entrar en la casa Stacie me gano de mano y se llevo a Beca al jacuzzi y quien sabe que obscenidades le estará diciendo.

-Como sea, deberías apresurarte, si te duermes se te va a pasar el micro-dijo ella viendo como Stacie jugaba con los cabellos mojados de "la delincuente".

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso? Ella esta en ventaja ahora, es su territorio- suspire frustrada- y se que Beca es una adolescente mas, no tardara mucho en caer por su juego de seducción.

-¿Qué que puedes hacer?¿Chloe te estas escuchando?¿Donde quedo esa chica que es muy confiada de su propia imagen y que suele colarse en la ducha de dicha castaña? Tienes que ser tu esa que la seduzca, has que caiga por ti.-termino de darme alientos mi rubia amiga.

Me puse de pie, tome de un solo sorbo mi cerveza y con mi perversa sonrisa, me encamine hacia el jacuzzi. Nadie que no fuese yo tendría a Beca en sus brazos.

-Hola chicas, vengo a ocupar un poco de lugar en este jacuzzi-dije entrando en este y acomodándome sobre las piernas de Beca, pasando uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, su respiración se agito, lo pude sentir, ella reaccionaba a mi cuerpo.

-Chloe, le estaba comentando a Beca que aunque haya terminado con Jesse, no quiere decir que debe abstenerse de ciertas cosas, como lo son el sexo. Quizás y hasta encuentra a alguien que verdaderamente le guste-dijo Stacie.

La zorra quería sacar provecho de su promiscuidad, pero yo no pensaba quedarme atrás y el alcohol tampoco me lo permitiría, si Beca terminaría en una cama, esa cama seria la mía.

-Por supuesto que si Stacie- a continuación me acerque al oído de Beca para susurrarle- siempre hay que estar abierta a nuevas oportunidades- para posteriormente lamerle la oreja de una manera lenta y sexy.

Lo vi, cuando mire sus ojos, estos estaban completamente nublados por el deseo puro, deseo carnal, deseo sexual. Jamás había visto a mi delincuente con esa determinación, parecía que en cualquier momento me devoraría y yo estaba mas que dispuesta para la actividad.

Posterior a eso, comencé a darle pequeños y provocativos besos en el cuello, podía sentir como ella hacia presión con su mano sobre mi muslo, definitivamente estaba muy excitada.

En algún momento, Stacie había abandonado el jacuzzi, porque cuando mire por el rabillo del ojo, estábamos solo Beca y yo en el agua, disfrutando de una hermosa y latente tensión sexual.

-Espera- me dijo ella apartando mi boca de su terso cuello- lo siento Chloe, pero esto no es lo correcto.

Y con esas simples palabras, salio del jacuzzi y se fue por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Me había apartado, estaba completamente confundida.

¿Qué era lo que no era correcto?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov Chloe**

-Aubrey, juro que no logro entenderlo, estábamos perfectamente excitadas, era un momento excepcional y luego ella solo se marcho- decía Chloe medio arrastrando las palabras.

En la fiesta de celebración ya no quedaba una sola persona que estuviese en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales o alguno de los cinco sentidos. Cada una estaba en lo suyo, unas cantando, otras tomando aun más, disfrutando del jacuzzi o simplemente tomando todavía más.

Era una fiesta en toda regla, aun faltaban horas para que el sol asomara su rostro en el horizonte y mucho alcohol por ingerir a nuestro grupo. Para suerte mía, luego de la interacción que tuvimos en el jacuzzi, Beca había decidido entrarle duro a las bebidas del bar y no prestarle mucha atención a nadie mas, incluida Stacie.

Realmente debía pensar bien mi siguiente movimiento, era preciso no dejar ningún cabo suelto, ninguna rama de la cual la zorra se pueda trepar. Debía marcar territorio y rápido.

-¿Qué hago Aubrey?- pregunte quedándome ya sin ideas.

-Debes hacer que te desee Chloe, muéstrale todo lo que puede tener, enséñale a esa pelirroja ardiente que llevas dentro. Has que su quijada se de de lleno contra el suelo.- explico como pudo mi amiga rubia, intentando que su nivel de alcoholización no se notara.

-Tienes razón, esa zorra no se quedara con Beca, ella será solo mia.

¿Cuál fue el resultado de eso? Pues, que luego de levantar mi trasero del sofá, fui hasta el reproductor de música e inmediatamente puse la primera canción que concordara con lo que tenía en mente.

Solo American Woman podría haber hecho una perfecta combinación con mi danza sensual en el medio de la sala, con solo unos shorts y mi parte superior del bikini contorneaba con sensualidad mis caderas, piernas y torso al ritmo de uno de los clásicos mas excitantes de todos los tiempos.

Definitivamente era un hecho que había atraído la atención de Beca, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de deseo que había comenzado a amar. Necesitaba atraerla aun mas para hacerla efectuar algún movimiento que me favorezca.

Así es como termine acercándome a ella y pasando a su lado mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva de puro deseo. Luego de eso camine directo hacia afuera, escuchando como ella seguía mis pasos.

Me dispuse a tirarme a la piscina, por lo tanto quite lentamente mis shorts, de manera que fuese lo mas tortuoso posible para Beca, ya que no despegaba sus ojos de mi figura desde que salimos del salón. El alcohol definitivamente nos estaba afectando a ambas y había que disfrutarlo.

Me gire hacia ella, encontrándome de nueva cuenta con su mirada cargada de deseo, camine lentamente hacia ella y tome su mano y la guie hasta el borde de la pileta.

Lo que no me esperaba fue su repentino cambio de actitud, de pronto, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro y acto seguido se arrojo a la pileta arrastrándome con ella. Muy confundida, salí a la superficie y me encontré con una Beca presa de un ataque de risa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaj- al parecer ella no podía parar de reír, cuando de repente un comentario salió de su boca dejándome sin habla- te ves preciosa así Chloe.

Ella, con delicadeza me proporciono una suave caricia en la mejilla con su mano derecha. Si por mi hubiese sido, le pediría que dejase su mano en ese lugar por siempre. Ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para besarme, pero en vez de eso ella opto por dejar un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

-¿Qué es esto Beca? ¿Que soy para ti?- pregunte casi en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiese oírlo.

-¿Qué eres para mi?- creo que cuando mi delincuente toma se pone pensativa, cada vez que esta a punto de dar una respuesta se para para hacer una pequeña y tortuosa reflexión- Todo.

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, seguramente había sido algún delirio mío producido por el alcohol que había tomado. Beca no me podía estar diciendo que yo era todo para ella, simplemente era imposible.

Solo cuando ella acerco sus labios a los míos e hicieron contacto, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad. Beca estaba besándome y no queriendo hacerla esperar mas, respondí al beso con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo hacia en mis sueños y fantasías.

Cuando nos separamos, no quería abrir los ojos. Asimilar que todo aquello era realidad era demasiado para mi cerebro.

-Mañana cuando te despiertes, por favor, no te arrepientas de esto.-dije con la voz ronca- Porque sin duda no lo soportaría.

-Jamás podría arrepentirme de un sueño hecho realidad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

POV Chloe

Resaca.

Ese era el resumen de como desperté.

No recordaba como fue que llegue hasta mi habitación, al despertar solo llevaba puesto mi traje de baño. No tenía la menor idea de que fue lo que paso luego de que junto con Beca nos besáramos y bebiéramos aun más.

Me encantaría recordar, maldito alcohol. Aunque por otro lado, el alcohol ayudo a desinhibirnos mucho y dar lugar a lo que ocurrió entre ambas. Que por cierto, tampoco recuerdo que fue lo que hicimos luego de eso.

Justo en ese momento, Aubrey entro en la habitación con unas bolsas en la mano izquierda y con dos cafés en la derecha.

-Buenos días ebria durmiente, ¿Cómo esta esa resaca suya?- saludo animadamente.

-Que te cuento, si no me acuerdo de nada- respondí sobando mi cabeza.- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas que fue lo que paso anoche?

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- dijo entregándome un café y una aspirina.

-Del maravilloso beso en la piscina, de ahí en mas solo se que bebí demasiado- dije dándole un sorbo a mi café.

-Bueno, ya sabes, nada del otro mundo, estuviste toda la noche efectuando transfusiones de saliva y bebiendo con Beca en el sillón de Amy. Luego de eso estabas tan ebria que la delincuente te trajo en brazos hasta tu cama.- explico como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-DIOOOOOOS que vergüenza, como voy a quebrar así- dije tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

-Déjame decirte que ella tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones- espeto con astucia.

-¿Y ahora que hago? No se como actuar con ella después de lo que paso anoche.-dije desconcertada.

-Yo creo que deberías esperar a que ella te escriba, y teniendo en cuenta que la delincuente duerme como un oso, eso no pasara hasta después del almuerzo- respondió Aubrey con simpleza.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Debo esperar a ver que es lo que piensa ella- dije mas para mi misma que para ella.

Luego de esa conversación, tome el café que me trajo Aubrey mientras que ella me contaba un par de cosas más que no recordaba acerca de la fiesta. Mi resaca parecía no querer desaparecer y a eso le sumaba el nerviosismo por no saber nada de Beca desde anoche, mi cabeza era un desastre.

Decidí salir de la habitación para ir a almorzar junto a Amy y Aubrey a una pizzería en el campus.

-¡Chloe! Es toda una sorpresa el verte sin la lengua de Beca en la garganta- siempre tan discreta Amy, me saludo cuando entramos al lugar en el que ella ya nos estaba esperando.

-Yo no les daría más de seis horas antes de que vuelvan a darse el lote- comento Aubrey con un tono de burla mientras tomábamos asiento.

-Miren que calenturientas que nos salieron las niñas.

La australiana no parecía querer dejar de hacer bromas respecto al suceso y mi mejor amiga la estaba segundeando más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Así estuvieron agarrándome de tema de diversión hasta que llegaron nuestras pizzas.

-¿Entonces ahora son novias?- pregunto Amy mas seria.

-Hasta donde yo me acuerdo no, todavía estoy esperando a que se comunique conmigo. A veces me gustaría que esa chica durmiese menos- respondí con un poco de desespero.

-Si fuese tu no me preocuparía, no hay nada que se pueda interponer entre ustedes- espeto Amy mientras masticaba un gran bocado de pizza.

-No lo se, anoche Stacie me advirtió que ella esta interesada en Beca y que la quiere solo para ella- dije un tanto preocupada.

-En ese caso debes tener cuidado, que vamos, es mi amiga también pero es mas peligrosa que Dianna Agron cuando se trata de mujeres.

Luego de eso la conversación se torno menos seria y entre tema y tema terminamos de almorzar. Por mi parte decidí ir a tomarme una ducha para calmar mis nervios y hacer mas amena la espera.

Mientras me duchaba pensaba en lo hermoso que seria que de pronto Beca se apareciese por mi ducha a pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo, como aquella primera vez que la oí cantar. Desgraciadamente no sucedió y tuve que volver a mi habitación a seguir esperando que mi castaña diera señales de vida.

Como a las cuatro de la tarde, mientras leía un poco, me llego un mensaje.

_¿Estas viva?-Beca_

_Por suerte, gracias por lo de anoche-Chloe_

_¿Cuál parte?-Beca-_

_Por cuidarme, tonta-Chloe_

_Si me vas a tratar así cada vez que te cuide, te empezare a cuidar hasta para salir a dar un paseo-Beca_

_¿Me estas invitando a dar un paseo?-Chloe_

_Depende-Beca_

_¿De que?-Chloe_

_De cual será mi recompensa-Beca_

_¿Mi compañía no es suficiente recompensa?-Chloe_

_Mmmmm-Beca_

_¿Y un beso?-Chloe_

_¿A que hora quieres que pase a buscarte?-Beca_

_Que fácil de convencer resultaste ser-Chloe_

_Con labios como los tuyos no hay quien se resista-Beca_

_A la hora que tu quieras-Chloe_

Pasaron dos segundos desde que envié ese último mensaje y alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitación. No sabía quien podría ser, quizás alguien que buscaba a Aubrey, que en esos momentos no se encontraba. Me encamine hacia la puerta y al abrirla me sorprendí gratamente.

-Vengo por mi beso- dijo Beca con una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
